


Desafio

by Gabaidesk



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, its in portuguese guys sorry bout that, sexo gostoso
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabaidesk/pseuds/Gabaidesk
Summary: Kai desafia Kizami para uma disputa mas não acaba bem





	Desafio

“Ou, Kizami!”

‘Ah…aqui vamos nós, de novo…’ eu pensei, olhando para trás e vendo um rosto familiar, mas nem um pouco amigável. Shimada Kai, o playboyzinho pagador de badboy de Byakudan. Às vezes, ele me parecia muito um cachorro, me farejando aonde quer que eu fosse e sempre me encontrando para me fazer perder meu tempo com suas encheções de saco.

“O que foi agora, Shimada?” eu lhe perguntei, num tom baixo e completamente desinteressado.

“’O que foi agora' o caralho, seu merda! Dessa vez vou com certeza acabar com sua raça!” ele respondeu com um brilhar determinado nos olhos. Mesmo vindo de um chihuahua irritante como ele, era até meio adorável- o jeito que ele realmente achava que iria me derrubar algum dia. Muito fofo. 

“Ohhh…?” eu fingi interesse com um leve sorriso maroto em meu rosto, obviamente eu estava tirando sarro da cara dele. E ele percebeu.

“Cala a boca e escuta porra.” ele apontou pra minha cara, por reflexo, quase lhe agarrei o punho e torci, mas me segurei. Por enquanto. “Se eu perder… você vai ter que admitir que eu sou melhor do que você!”

“Não.” Eu falei simplesmente, completamente desinteressado.

“Então- ahn?” Ele franziu a testa pra mim “Como assim, ‘não'?! Seu lixo!? Covarde de merda!”

Ele partiu pra ofensa bem rápido, e eu simplesmente virei as costas e fui embora, não há motivos pra ficar aqui escutando esse moleque chato tagarelar. 

“E-espera ai, Kizami! Ou!” ele correu atrás de mim e se enfiou de novo na minha frente. “Que tal…se você ganhar…err…” ele olhou pro alto, pensativo. “…ahh…você…pode fazer o que você quiser.”

Meu interesse, até agora não existente, de repente disparou. Eu sorri, levantando a sobrancelha. “Qualquer coisa…?”

“É, por que não? Eu não vou perder.” 

O idiota não fazia a menor ideia do que tinha acabado de falar. Eu cruzei os braços sobre meu peitoral e sorri de novo. “Fechado.”

“Ha! Acaba de se jogar no fogo, Kizami! Eu com certeza vou acabar com você dessa vez!”

…

… …

… … ...

“M-merda….como…pode…”

Obviamente, Shimada perdeu o desafio que ele mesmo bolou.O idiota tentou trapacear, nas mesmo assim, por pura má-sorte, acabou perdendo pra mim. De novo.

“Parece que você me deve uma coisa, Shimada.” Eu disse calmamente, como se isso não tivesse sido nada. A cara dele tava vermelha de tanta raiva.

“Caralho…merda…!” ele sussurrou quieto e olhou para mim, ver minha cara de triunfo o deixou ainda mais puto “AAAAHHH! QUE SE FODA!” Ele berrou. “Eu terei outra chance mesmo. Algum dia, eu vou te derrotar.” 

Eu dei um passo pra frente.

“Mas até lá….o que você vai querer, seu bosta?”

E mais um…

“Dinheiro, é? Comida…? Não, você não é do tipo que pede essas coisas…”

E mais um…

“Tarefa? Heh…não…você vai me….fa….zer….” ele olhou pra mim, arregalando os olhos azuis quando percebeu o quão perto eu estava. “…algo…v-vergonhoso…” ele tropeço nas palavras, engolindo seco e dando alguns passos pra traz. “O-ou…maldito, o que você…?” ele bateu com as costas na parede, e eu pressionei minha mão com força perto da cabeça dele, deixando meu corpo obviamente maior que o dele lançar sombra em seu rosto confuso. Eu sorri de novo e ele imediatamente perdeu o juízo.  
“T-tá maluco, seu playboyzinho de merda?!” Ele praticamente cuspiu na minha cara, o rosto completamente vermelho-tanto de raiva como de vergonha, eu imagino. “Tá pensando que é quem?! Eu vou arrancar esse sorriso da merda da sua ca—“ eu não deixei ele terminei, segurei seu queixo com uma gentileza completamente fora da minha própria natureza e o trouxe perto, olhando-o firmemente nos olhos...

Eu carinhosamente o trouxe mais perto, fingindo que ia beijá-lo, vi seus olhos fechando antecipadamente, mas ao em vez de pressionar meus lábios contra os dele, cheguei perto de seu ouvido e sussurrei com a maior calma do mundo “Você disse qualquer coisa, seu idiota.”

“Seu merda... vou te arrebentar na porrada.” Eu ri baixinho com o insulto, e me afastei de novo, usando a mão que estava na parede para segurar seu punho. 

“Quero ver se essa sua boca serve para alguma coisa que não seja falar bosta.” 

Esse ruivinho era tão imbecil... Qualquer um com o mínimo de conhecimento poderia ver através dele com o mínimo de esforço; ele era completamente apaixonado por mim. Eu sabia, ele sabia, a escola inteira sabia. Tanto ódio e necessidade por atenção só podia ser amor, e ele também estava gostando da situação, caso contrario poderia simplesmente ter me dado um soco, me chamado de gay ou algo assim e ido embora...mas não, estava completamente submisso á meu toque, ao meu olhar, minha mão nem estava segurando seu punho com tanta força assim. E se isso tudo não bastasse, o leve “levantamento” entre suas pernas não enganaria ninguém.

Ele olhou para o outro lado “Vai querer fazer isso aqui, seu exibicionista de merda?” ele murmurou. Eu dei uma leve lambida em meus lábios, ele era todo meu.

“Por que não?” Eu cheguei mais perto, usando minha mão livre para segurar seu outro punho, pressionando ambos seus braços contra a parede e chegando mais perto, pressionado meu peitoral contra o dele “Ninguém nunca vem aqui mesmo, a não ser que queiram dar uma fodida rápida. Você não deveria saber disso?”

“Tch, por isso você queria vir aqui para o desafio, é, seu bosta? Deveria ter desconfiado seu tarado de merda.” Mesmo nesta situação ele ainda arruma algum jeito de ser difícil e me insultar. Que amor.

“Alem do mais...” eu ignorei seu insulto como sempre e cheguei mais perto, pressionando o joelho contra sua ereção, dando um leve sorrisinho quando ele mordeu o lábio para prender um gemido. “Na sua situação, acho que o lugar é a ultima coisa que deveria te preocupar.” Continuei usando a perna para massageá-lo, observando com gosto sua cara distorcer para prender os gemidos. “Tão difícil...você dá tanto trabalho assim para suas 12 namoradas? Um gemidinho não vai fazer m-“

De repente fui cortado, o maldito se lançou para frente e pressionou com força os lábios dele nos meus, aproveitando da minha boca aberta para empurrar sua língua dentro de minha boca, explorando os interiores com gosto. Ele estava se aproveitando do meu choque para brevemente me dominar, mantendo os olhos semi-abertos, que refletiam puro gosto e deboche, para olhar nos meus. Ele puxou a língua para fora e voltou á sua posição antes de eu poder reagir. Ambos respirando fundo.

Ele soltou um curto ‘keh’ triunfante, lambendo os lábios “Você fala demais...meu pau vai broxar se você continuar se enrolando assim, seu lixo.” Ele sorriu para mim, devo estar com uma cara patética; confuso, chocado, vermelho...”Se você vai mesmo fazer isso, faça direito, seu filho de uma puta.”

Inacreditável. Simplesmente inacreditável... Mesmo em uma situação dessas, o maldito acha um jeito de debochar da minha cara e transformar em competição. 

Eu soltei seus punhos e movi minhas mãos para suas costas, puxando-o mais perto e pressionando meus lábios contra o dele violentamente. Ele quer uma competição? Pois vai ter uma maldita competição.

Ele devolveu o beijo rapidamente, enrolando os braços em volta de minha cintura. Estávamos envolvidos em um abraço amoroso, mas a cena não poderia ser menos romântica, parecia mais que estávamos brigando com a boca, usando a língua para tentar dominar um ao outro.

Mesmo eu sendo melhor e mais forte que Kai em todos os sentidos, ele ainda tinha mais experiência que eu, e uma habilidade espantosa com a língua(quando não estava falando), senti um gemido crescer na garganta e deixei sair, o que aparentemente o deixou muito satisfeito, por que ele se jogou pra frente e finalmente conseguiu me dominar. Quebrei o beijo para respirar, uma linha fina de saliva ainda nos conectava por um breve momento, mas logo se quebrou.

“Ora, ora, ora...” ele ofegou, disposto a debochar da minha cara enquanto recuperava o ar “...parece que...haa...existe algo em que eu ganho de você, afinal, hein? Heh...”

“Você vai fazer de tudo para tornar isso mais difícil não vai?” Eu olhei para ele, seus olhos refletiam muitas coisas...deboche, amor, tesão e, por algum motivo, ambição. Ele estava absolutamente determinado a tornar as coisas difíceis para mim pra deixar mais divertido para ele. Ele chegou bem pertinho da minha cara e sussurrou...

“Vamos logo, Kizami, termina o que você começou.” 

Eu o empurrei contra a parede de novo, com força, levantando-o do chão e entrelaçando suas pernas em volta de minha cintura, pressionando minha ereção contra sua bunda. Ele ficou tenso, mas não parou de sorrir. Levei a mão para perto de seu rosto e cutuquei sua boca com os dedos, ele entendeu, e passou a língua sobre eles, deixando-os completamente ensopados.

Deslizei minha mão para dentro de suas caixas, empurrando um de meus dedos dentro dele, sentindo uma certa satisfação ao vê-lo arquear as costas e gemer baixinho. Ele respirou fundo e conseguiu manter a calma, fazendo um pequeno movimento com o quadril, insinuando que poderia continuar, então eu o fiz, deslizando mais dois dedos dentro dele, fazendo movimentos de abrir e fechar.

“M-merda...ahh...” Kai finalmente soltou um gemido de verdade, sua cara contorcendo de vez em quando. Ele respirou fundo e olhou para mim, pondo a mãe no bolso e puxando um plástico de dentro. “Aqui...nem fodendo que você vai me comer sem camisinha.”

“Você carrega essas coisas vulgares na escola, Shimada?” Eu sussurrei baixinho, usando minha mão livre para tirar as calças, sorrindo de leve quando ele se agarrou em mim.

Ele me deu um sorrisinho maroto “Heh, nunca se sabe- aHh! P-porra...!” ele suspirou, mas não sabia se era por que eu tinha encostado em um lugar bom, ou se era pelo fato de ter abaixado as calças, deixando meu pinto á mostra. Ele arregalou os olhos. “I-Isso aí não vai caber, Kizami...!”

“Ora, está admitindo que eu tenho pau grande, Shimada?” Eu debochei e adicionei mais um dedo dentro dele, me certificando que caberia tudo dentro dele depois. “Relaxa que cabe.”

Ele engoliu em seco, respirando fundo, se acostumando lentamente com a sensação, enquanto eu colocava a camisinha, com um pouco de dificuldade.

“Kizami, eu não agüento mais...” Parei o que estava fazendo, pensando que ele iria querer desistir. “...eu te quero...agora...” eu arregalei os olhos quando ele olhou para mim, completamente tomado por desejo “...agora, eu quero que você me coma agora, sem dó, Kizami...!”

Fiquei completamente tomado por tesão. Terminei de botar a maldita camisinha, tirei os dedos de dentro dele e me posicionei, abaixando-o lentamente em minha ereção. Soltei um gemido grosso, a sensação era incomparável; macio, molhado, apertado...eu não iria conseguir me controlar. Finquei meu pau dentro dele com tudo, recebendo um suspiro alto seguido de um longo gemido. 

Kai fincou as unhas em minhas costas e moveu os quadris, praticamente implorando para que eu mexesse os meus, e eu obedeci com vontade, entrando e saindo dele com força, batendo suas costas contra a parede. Se tivesse alguém ali naquele momento, com certeza estava ouvindo, mas que se foda! A sensação era boa de mais para se importar com qualquer coisa alem do homem agarrado nele. E maldito seja aquele homem, cujo o objetivo apenas alguns minutos atrás era acabar com sua vida, e agora estava pendurado em sua rola, movendo contra ele e contraindo seus músculos, soltando sons que ele nunca tinha ouvido antes.

“K-Kiza—Ah...! AHhh! Kizami!” Ele me puxou mais perto, pressionando minha cabeça contra seu peito “...AhhHAh!~ Kizami...eu te amo...! Eu t....Oh! Mais!”

Eu estava indo forte desde o inicio, mas isso não parecia incomodá-lo nem um pouco, ele estava gostando de ser fodido violentamente tanto quanto eu de fode-lo sem dó. Senti um formigamento no estomago e olhei para ele, chegando mais perto e lhe dando um beijo, um beijo gentil, amoroso, diferente dos que ele tinha lhe dado antes, ambos chegamos á nossos clímaces logo depois, Shimada com um gemido agudo e quieto, e eu um suspiro cansado.

 

Ficamos naquela posição por um tempo, recuperando o fôlego, respirando fundo e tremendo um pouco, num completo silencio, completamente diferente do estado de adrenalina que estávamos antes.

“Kizami...”Eu olhei para cima para ver Shimada olhando com um pouco de raiva pra mim. “...você...vai ter que...me carregar...até em casa...” ele respirou fundo, a cara dele se contorcendo levemente de dor. Simplesmente ri quieto e pressionei minha testa contra a dele.

“Claro, claro...”

“Alias, aquele “eu te amo” foi uma coisa do momento ta bom?! Não significou nada!” Ele voltou á seu estado normal...ótimo. “Eu definitivamente ainda te odeio!”

“Claro, claro, Shimada....”


End file.
